


Truth-Seer

by PhoenixTDM



Series: Ducktales Series [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Heteroromantic Character, Heterosexual Character, M/M, Multi, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Louie, trans violet, weblena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTDM/pseuds/PhoenixTDM
Summary: The Sabrewings go to the McDuck Manor for a sleepover. They play Truth or Dare with a new treasure they found on their last adventure with Scrooge called the Truth-Seer. Truths can lead to coming out, knowing crushes, and new relationships. How will it end?
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Violet Sabrewing, Louie Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Series: Ducktales Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Before The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Ducktales fanfic, and I'm going to make this a series and make other fanfics of what happens after the sleepover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the sleepover, Webby is thinking about her big crush on Lena and is very excited about the sleepover. Meanwhile, Lena is confused about her feelings for Webby and talks to her sister.

**At McDuck Manor**

Webby’s P.O.V.

Webby sat on her bed. She was thinking about her best friend, Lena. Lena was the most beautiful and most confident duck she had ever met. Webby also _loved_ the pink dye in Lena’s hair. Webby sighed dreamily at the picture of Lena in her mind. She knew that she was unconditionally in love with her best friend. She knew that she was bisexual and homoromantic, and she only had feelings for Lena. 

Webby had researched different sexualities when she had first started feeling this way towards her friend when she turned 13. It had confused her at first and she felt wrong for feeling this way about a girl, but quickly learned that it was normal and there were tons of other people like her. She didn’t tell anyone, though. Not even her granny. She knew that most old people didn’t accept the LGBTQ+ community, and she wasn’t sure if her friends did, either.

“Webby, are you done getting ready for your sleepover?” She heard. She looked at her doorway and saw her granny standing there with a freshly baked pie in her hands.

“Yep, I’m done! And ooh what kind of pie is that? It smells delicious!” Webby replied. Her granny smiled warmly and responded, “It’s cherry pie! Your favorite.”

“Yay!” Webby yelled and she started jumping on her bed. Her granny chuckled and left the room. Webby stopped jumping on her bed when she got tired and slumped down in exhaustion. 

Webby was really looking forward to the sleepover. On their last adventure, Webby, the triplets, and Scrooge found a portal that brought them to another dimension. They found a device that they named “The Truth-Seer” because it knew the truth about anyone. It could tell who is lying whenever it is activated, and it knew everyone’s name, age, and everything about them. The boys had given her the idea of playing truth or dare with it, and she had quickly agreed. She loved knowing everything about everyone. Not in a creepy way, of course.

**At The Sabrewing Household**

Lena’s P.O.V.

Lena was sitting on a gray beanbag chair in her room, her body curled up in a ball. She was thinking about Webby. Whenever she thought of the cute, adventurous, and enthusiastic girl, it made her cheeks feel warm and her insides feel funny. She didn’t know what was wrong with her. She had been released from the shadow realm five years ago by her best friend and her adopted sister, and she had been feeling this way all along, but the feelings now were way stronger.

Lena thought that these feelings were a weird shadow magic thing, so she didn’t want to look it up or talk to anyone about it. She didn’t want her sister or her dads to see her search history and think she was weird. But now these feelings were way stronger than they had been in the past few years.

“Hey, Lena! Are you feeling okay? You look sad.” Lena saw her sister, Violet, walking into her room. Violet crouched down beside Lena and put her hand on her shoulder. Lena smiled at her sister’s kindness.

“Lena, do you want to talk about anything?” Violet asked. Lena internally debated whether she should tell her sister about these odd feelings. The “tell her” side won since she knew Violet was _obsessed_ with shadow magic.

“Well… I’ve been feeling weird for a really long time…” Lena replied. Violet had a confused look on her face, “What do you mean?”

“It’s kind of embarrassing…” Lena said. Violet smiled kindly, “I will not judge you no matter what you tell me. We’re sisters!” 

Lena smiled. She was so grateful to have a family member that was so nice and respectful. Lena took a deep breath and told Violet everything.

“Whenever I’m near Webby and when I think about her I always feel weird. Like my stomach has butterflies in it, and also my face gets hot, and when I look in the mirror my cheeks are all red so I always splash water on it. And I think that these weird feelings are because of shadow magic. Please don’t think I’m weird!” Lena said it very fast, but she knew that Violet could understand what she said.

“Lena, these are perfectly normal feelings! Most people get feelings like that towards another person. What you’re feeling towards Webby is called a ‘crush’. It’s when you feel a romantic attraction towards someone. And usually, when people have a crush, they want to be in a romantic relationship with them,” Violet explained.

“You mean… I’m _not_ weird!? Wow. I thought I was feeling something that no one else feels!” Lena was relieved.

“I have a crush on Huey,” Violet admitted. Lena smiled. She was so glad that she wasn’t alone.

“Oh, and by the way, there are _tons_ of different sexualities and romantic orientations. Like homosexual, homoromantic, heterosexual, heteroromantic, bisexual, biromantic, pansexual, panromantic, asexual, aromantic, and _way_ more than that. I’m heteroromantic and a sex-positive asexual,” Violet said.

“Wow, that’s a lot to take in. What do all of those mean?” Lena asked.

“Heterosexual and heteroromantic, or straight, means you’re sexually or romantically attracted to people of the opposite gender. Homosexual and homoromantic, or gay, means attracted to the same gender. Bi means you’re attracted to two different genders and bi people usually have a gender preference. Pan means you are attracted to all genders. Basically they’re attracted to the person, not the gender. Asexual means you aren’t sexually attracted to any gender, and Aromantic means you’re not romantically attracted towards any gender,” Violet explained.

“Wow, that’s even more to take in! Wait, how are you sex-positive when you don’t feel sexual attraction?” Lena asked.

“Sexual attraction and sex are two different things,” Violet said.

“Oh…” Lena realized what she meant. She didn’t want to hear any more about her sister’s sex life.

“And also, you said pan people are attracted to ‘all genders’. Aren’t there only two?” Lena asked.

“Sis, you have a lot to learn,” Violet said, “Male and female are the two binary genders. As you know, I was born male but I identify as a girl because that is my real gender. Biological sex is what you were born as, so male, female, and intersex. Gender is what is inside your brain. Girl, boy, and non-binary. Non-binary is an umbrella term for any genders that don’t fit inside the binary. Like agender, bigender, and so much more. But the gender you are has nothing to do with who you’re attracted to.”

“Wow, I’m learning so many things! Wait, what am I? Like what is the name for who I am attracted to?” Lena asked.

“Well, what genders are you sexually and romantically attracted to?” Violet questioned. Lena had to think about that for a few moments, and she finally was ready to respond, “Romantically, I have only ever been attracted to Webby. I feel if I wasn’t attracted to Webby, I wouldn’t be attracted to anyone else. And sexually, I don’t know… That part makes me uncomfortable to talk about.”

“It’s a natural thing! I won’t judge you for anything! By the way, I think you might be demi-homoromantic. It’s when you’re only attracted to people with who you have a close bond with,” Violet replied. Lena smiled, “Thanks! I’m so glad I’m not alone with any of this. Oh and I think I am bisexual.” 

Violet smiled and the two sisters hugged. Then, Lena remembered that they were going to McDuck Manor for a sleepover that night and she blushed.

“Ooh, are you thinking about Webby again?” Violet teased.

“Y-yeah… I’m going to see her tonight! And spend the night at her house! What if she thinks I’m acting weird!! Oh no, she probably doesn’t like me back _at all_ and only sees me as a friend! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!” Lena yelled. Violet laughed, “Lena, she is your best friend! She will always love you as a friend even if she does not return your feelings. And it is not like you need to tell her that you have a huge crush on her.” Lena smiled. That made her feel much better.

“Hey, what if I observe how Webby acts towards you. As you know, I’m excellent at observing. And I have advanced knowledge about everything, including crushes. I will be able to tell if Webby has a crush on you or not,” Violet said.

“Really!? Thanks!” Lena replied. She hugged her sister again and then they started packing for the sleepover.

  
  



	2. Truth or Dare part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at McDuck manor and eat pie and then they start playing truth or dare. After a dare, the Truth-Seer takes over the game.

**At McDuck Manor**

Lena’s P.O.V.

Lena and Violet arrived at McDuck Manor. Lena was very nervous to see Webby, but Violet reassured her that everything was going to be okay. The whole ride there, their dads kept teasing Lena about her crush because _someone_ had to tell them.

Violet pressed the button in front of the gate because Lena was too scared. They heard Scrooge’s voice saying, “Who is it?”

“Violet and Lena. We are here for the sleepover with our friends,” Violet said. The gate opened and Violet started running towards the door. Lena was still super nervous, so she was walking very slowly. Violet turned around and ran back to Lena.

“Come on, slowpoke! Don’t you want to go inside?” Violet grabbed Lena’s hand and started running back towards the door. Lena almost tripped because she wasn’t ready to start running, but then they arrived at the door.

Lena’s finger went to ring the doorbell, but it froze. She started sweating nervously and Violet rang the doorbell instead.

The second Violet’s finger touched the button, the door flew open and Webby was standing there.

“HELLO, FRIENDS!!!” She screamed. Webby hugged both of them and then they went inside.

“Were you standing there waiting for us?” Lena asked. Webby nodded. Lena noticed a thoughtful expression on her sister’s face, so she assumed that Violet was starting to examine everything Webby was doing.

“Guess what?” Webby asked.

“What?” Lena and Violet replied at the same time.

“MY GRANNY MADE CHERRY PIE!!!!!” Webby yelled. Violet and Lena started cheering in excitement and then the three of them went towards the dining room.

Violet’s P.O.V.

Violet followed her best friend and sister towards the dining room. She had noticed Webby blushing when Lena asked her if she was standing there waiting for them. Violet didn’t think that Lena noticed Webby blushing, though.

The blushing could either be Webby crushing on Lena, or on Violet. Violet definitely hoped that Webby didn’t have a crush on her because Violet liked Huey. He was so smart and kind, and always paid attention to things like Violet did.

The three girls arrived at the dining room and there was a cherry pie on the table. They all eagerly sat down at chairs. They all sat next to each other, Lena being in the middle. Violet couldn’t really see Webby’s facial expressions now, but she could still hear what Webby was saying.

Suddenly, three ducks ran into the dining room and sat across from the girls. Huey Dewey and Louie were still very energetic, despite them all being 15 and not kids anymore. Over their teenage years, they had changed their styles a little bit.

Dewey always wore a blue varsity jacket and he was captain of the freshman football team at their high school. Huey still wore the same shirt, but the colors on his cap were alternating in red and black. He was also a Senior Woodchuck with Violet and was still as nerdy as always. Louie wore a green hoodie still, and his hair was grown out a bit in the front, covering one of his eyes. He had grown very shy and not confident over the years.

Violet stared at Huey and blushed, and he waved at her, smiling.

“Hey, boys!” Webby greeted. Violet saw that Louie looked sad when Webby said that, and she was wondering why. Maybe he was non-binary?

“Hey, sista!” Dewey replied, doing finger guns and winking. Webby laughed. Violet was pretty sure that Dewey had a crush on Webby. He didn’t act nervous around her, he acted overly-confident and always tried to do daring things to “swoon” her. Dewey was even cockier than he had been when they were kids and he still loved to be the center of attention.

“Who’s ready for pie?” Webby asked. 

“ME!!!” Everyone yelled. Mrs. Beakley came into the room and took the pie away.

“You can’t have dessert without dinner!” She said. Then, she brought out two pepperoni pizzas.

“YAY PIZZA!!!” Webby and Dewey yelled at the same time. Everyone started grabbing slices of pizza and eating them. The pizza was delicious.

After they ate the pizza, Mrs. Beakley brought out the pie and cut it into six slices. She gave everyone a slice with a scoop of vanilla ice cream next to it.

“I warmed up the pie in the oven so you can have it with ice cream!” Mrs. Beakly told them. Everyone gobbled up the pie and it was some of the best pie that Violet had ever eaten.

“Thank you Mrs. Beakley for the pie!” Violet said. 

“You’re welcome!” She replied. Then, Mrs. Beakley left the room. 

“What should we do now?” Violet asked. The triplets and Webby all jumped out of their seats. Louie looked a lot less excited than his brothers, though.

“TRUTH OR DARE!!!!” Webby screamed at the top of her lungs. Huey and Dewey also yelled it, but not as loud as Webby. Louie just looked nervous. Violet was sure he was hiding something that he didn’t want anyone to find out.

“C’mon, guys! Let’s go to my room! There’s an _awesome_ new treasure we found with Scrooge called the truth-seer and it can tell if you are telling the truth or not! It’s _so cool_!!!” Webby said. They all started running up the stairs to follow Webby towards her room. When they got there, they all sat in a circle. Webby sat with Lena to her right and Dewey to her left. Violet was to the right of Lena, Huey was to the right of Violet, and Louie was to the right of Huey.

Webby pulled out a weird looking object. It was about the size of a head and it had a button on top. There was also green glass, blue glass, and red glass. Webby pressed the red button on top and the blue glass lit up. 

“Greetings, Webby Vanderquack. Age 15,” The Truth-Seer said.

“How does it know your name?” Violet asked. Webby explained that the Truth-Seer knows everything about everyone since is made from advanced technology from another dimension.

“Wow, that’s cool! Now, who will start?” Lena asked. Violet really wanted to ask Webby if she had a crush on Lena, but she didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.

“Webby will start,” The Truth-Seer said.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that it can control our game, too,” Webby said, “Okay. Uhh… Lena! Truth or Dare?” Lena visibly became flustered.

“Uh… Dare?” She finally replied. 

“Hmm… I dare you to uhhh… Lick the floor!” Webby said.

“Ew!” Violet, Huey, Dewey, and Lena said. Webby laughed and then Lena reluctantly licked the floor.

“How did it taste?” Violet teased.

“Like the floor,” Lena replied. Everyone laughed. Then, the Truth-Seer started flashing blue and said, “This game is boring. We need _truths only_! From now on, I’ll ask a question and everyone has to answer it truthfully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> By the way, here is what the triplets look like as teenagers:
> 
> https://sta.sh/01lknpje0zb4


End file.
